Recent developments in the use of ultrasound technology in surgical applications have shown promise. With the increasing miniaturization of electronics generally has come the ability to position ultrasound transducers to beneficial effect in increasingly smaller and, at least up until recently, harder to reach anatomical locations.
In general, surgical and diagnostic procedures (e.g., procedures that are in proximity to the brain, spinal surgical procedures, minimally invasive surgical procedures, etc.) require significant care to minimize the risk of inadvertent damage/injury to surrounding anatomical structures.
For example, in pituitary surgical procedures, it is important to minimize the risk of injury to surrounding anatomical structures (e.g., the cavernous sinus contents). Surgical experience is valuable in reducing the risk of inadvertent injury. In addition, visualization techniques that employ microscopic, endoscopic and/or neuro-navigational equipment have been used to reduce injury risk.
However, despite prior efforts to reduce injury risk in such surgical/diagnostic procedures, a need remains for improved instruments, assemblies and methods that facilitate desired surgical and/or diagnostic objectives, while minimizing the risk of injury to surrounding structures. In addition, a need remains for instruments, assemblies and methods that fulfill the noted objectives through designs and techniques that are easily understood and implemented by surgical personnel.
These and other needs are satisfied by the instruments, assemblies and methods disclosed herein, as will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the figures appended hereto.